


The Traitor

by Books_arebetter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_arebetter/pseuds/Books_arebetter
Summary: You get recruited by Dream and Techno to help in an invasion of L’Manburg. You are the Traitor.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan-fic. The chapters are gonna be really short and the story may be a bit rushed (I’m bad at writing stories) but I hope you enjoy. This is not ship content. This is also inspired by a Tik Tok trend I saw.

You log into the Dream SMP for the first time, excited to finally meet your idols. Briefly you wonder who’s side you’ll join, then you dismiss the thought, of course you’ll join Tommy and Tubbo, they’re the good guys, right?  
You join the VC and hear Tommy arguing with Tubbo about which block is the best block.  
“Hey guys!” You say  
“Hello! I’m guessing you’re y/n?” Tubbo says.  
“Yeah!” You say “and I think (Minecraft block) is the best block.” You wander around for a while with Tommy and Tubbo and meet more of the SMP members along the way, like Ranboo and Nikki and Ghostbur. Eventually after about an hour or so you start to gather materials to get better armor and to start building a house.  
“Here y/n I made you a sword.” Ranboo said and handed you an iron sword.  
“Thanks Ranboo.” You say and you start hitting Tommy Tommy with your new sword.  
“Hey, hey! Stop hitting me I’m a minor!” Tommy yells and starts hitting you back.  
*Dream joins the VC*  
“Y/n can I talk to you, I want to tell you the rules of the SMP quick.” He says.  
“Oh ok. I mean Tommy and Tubbo told me most of them. ” You say.  
“I want to make sure you know all of them.” He responds, and you join his VC. But when you join it’s not just Dream in the VC, Technoblade and Philza are there too.  
“Phil, Techno? What are you guys doing here?” You ask.  
“We need your help y/n.” Techno says.  
“We’re planning an invasion, of L’Manburg.” Dream says.  
“Whoah, hold on a second.” You say, “an invasion of L’Manburg and you want my help? I just joined.”  
“I know that’s why it’s perfect, they’ll never suspect you.” Phil says.  
“So what I’m supposed to go undercover? And spy on them for you?” You ask.  
“Yes, and I want you to report back on anything they do or say. But you have to be careful, they can’t know you’re a spy.” Dream says, “will you help us?”  
You stop and think for a second, on one hand helping Dream and Techno means you have powerful allies but on the other they’re the villains, or are they just misunderstood?  
“Yeah,” you say, “I’ll help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dream concoct a plan to invade L’Manburg, will you get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I think it’s a little longer than last chapter. Even so it progresses quickly. Hope you enjoy! Sorry about any spelling mistakes!

After you agree to help, Dream actually tells you the rules of the SMP. You leave the VC and rejoin Tommy and Tubbo. Over the next few weeks you log on everyday and start building your house and upgrading your gear. And each night before you log off you journey to Dream’s secret base and report to him what happened that day. One day Tommy mentions that L’Manburg will be having a festival on the 16th to celebrate you joining the SMP, when you tell Dream about the festival he smiles.  
“That’s when we’ll strike. I want you to gel them set up and to gain their trust.” He starts humming a tune. You copy his hum as you start walking out of the base. As you are about to walk out he starts tapping his foot to the beat of the tune. You turn and around and lock eyes with him, you both smile, this is gonna be fun. 

A few days later

You log onto the SMP and join Tommy and Tubbo’s VC.  
“Hey Tommy, y/n’s here to help with the festival decorations.” In game his player turns around to look at yours, “You are helping right y/n?”  
“Of course!” You reply  
“Ok then what’s your favorite flower? I need to know so I can tell Ranboo to collect flowers.”  
“Oh it’s, (your favorite flower) thank you!” You say. You, Tommy and Tubbo start shearing sheep and collecting sand for concrete and wool to decorate for the festival. 

Later that night, you report to Dream and he hands you two stacks of TNT rig it under L’Manburg so when they have the festival Techno can blow it to smithereens. You nod and start humming the same tune again as you walk out nodding your head to the beat. You continue humming, tapping your foot or pounding your fist on the dirt wall as you dig out a spot for the TNT. You’re so caught up in your job you don’t hear the footsteps outside your tunnel as you draw your cloak’s hood up. 

Tubbo POV

As Tubbo walked around the side of the podium to place more wool for y/n’s festival he heard humming and someone tapping a beat to the tune of the hum. He crept quietly to the side of the podium and saw a figure placing TNT under the podium and humming as they worked. He couldn’t tell who it was.  
“Hey,” he said “what are you doing?” The figure froze and then quickly dug out a space in the tunnel and ran off into the distance. He tried to follow them but they were too fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the story continues. (That’s generally how stories work) as you progress deeper into Dream’s plan, it gets more and more treacherous as you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3! So I decided I’d share a few things about me, the author! My name is Jae and my preferred pronouns are she/they. I’m confused about my gender and sexuality, so that internal conflict continues. Enjoy the story!

You gasp in air as your hood falls away, feet pounding the ground in tandem with your racing heart as you sprint away from Tubbo and the TNT. That’ll have to be replaced later and in a different spot you think as you race back towards Dream’s hideout.   
“How’d it go?” He asked “TNT all placed?” You slowly hand him the extra stack of TNT you never got to place and reluctantly say,   
“Tubbo almost caught me.”  
“He what?!” Dream practically shouted  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! He doesn’t know it was me......I think.....” you say and Dream throws you another 3 stacks of TNT.   
“Find another place to put it and don’t get caught, I’m coming with you this time.” He says. You both exit the hideout humming as you go. You start walking to L’Manburg just as Ghostbur ran up to you and Dream, he looked frantic and, as you studied his face, scared. He was afraid. You smirked inwardly to yourself, “I caused this”you think, and you were jerked back to reality by Dream’s sharp elbow in your side.   
“So Tubbo called a meeting we need to figure out who it was and where the rest of the TNT is.” Ghostbur said, you had missed the beginning of his sentence. You repress the urge to look at Dream as nerves start coiling in your stomach.   
“Ok, let’s go y/n, might as well help uncover this traitor.” Dream smiled down at you and started walking towards L’Manburg.   
“Shit” you curse to yourself as you reluctantly follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short! It just had the perfect cliff-hanger end bit, I had to start the next chapter there.


End file.
